Beyond the Walls
by AizenTheGoat
Summary: What lies beyond the walls that's kept them trapt for so long? Nobody knows, but naruto has made it his goal in life break free of the cage that humanity is trapped in. Having been trained by humanities strongest soldier, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Man I don't know what it is with me but idea's keep coming to me. This time the idea came to me when I saw a dope ass picture of Attack on Titan. Let's see how this story does, depending on that I'll see if I update it or if I just trash it and continue with my other stories.**

Inside the office of the Survey Corps headquarters two men were seated discussing a matter of importance. The man sitting behind the desk was a tall blond man. His stature was about 6'2 and had his hair parted neatly to the left. He wore the standard uniform all soldiers wear with the addition of the green Survey Corps cloak. This is Erwin Smith the commander of the Survey Corps.

Sitting across from him was a much shorter man. He had a blank facial expression as he started Erwin down. He too wore the standard uniform in the same manner as Erwin. He has black hair styled in an undercut and had forgone the cloak for this meeting. This is humanities strongest soldier, Levi Ackerman.

"So Erwin, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Levi asked in an almost bored tone.

The man pulls a few sheets of paper out of his desk and lays them out on the surface for the shorter man to see. "I've been looking at every cadet that Shadis has been trying to train for the past four months. As you can see, it's not looking too good."

Levi looks over a few documents and looks unimpressed as he reads through each one. "What has he been doing? All of these cadets are proving that they're going to be fodder in the coming years." He says.

Erwin nods. "I agree, even the current top ten are below what we would consider to be strong." Erwin says. Looking at the top ten cadets Levi reads over some of the comments. Mikasa Ackerman was the number one recruit, though she seemed to only be concerned with Eren Yeager who was number five on the list. That would get her killed.

Number two was promising but too slow, three was too shy it seemed. Number four was a lone wolf who didn't work well with others and number five was fixated on killing titans. Reminded Levi of someone he knew, though not to that extent.

He looked through the rest of the files and once more was unimpressed. One of the cadets even decided to eat a potato during the initiation process. He could only imagine the mess she was making. He shook his head of those thoughts before turning his attention back to Erwin.

"So what do you want to do about it?" He asked "It's not like we can train them all ourselves."

Erwin crossed his fingers and leaned forward on the desk putting his elbows on the surface. "True, but luckily we have someone who's around their age and could assist Shadis. It's been proven people work better with people that they can somewhat relate to. He's young their young it'll be good motivation for them to get better if he teaches them." He said.

Levi looks at him for a minute not saying anything before speaking. "No."

"Think about it, he's the youngest member of the Survey Corps at sixteen. He's been trained by you personally, and gets along with everybody. Not to mention he's even helped some of his comrades improve." Erwin reasons.

"As much as he annoys me and he makes a mess wherever he is, he's an important member of my team. I can't afford to let him go back to the academy to teach a bunch of talentless brats." Levi says. He sure wasn't pulling any punches when he spoke his thoughts.

"As much as I know you disapprove of his habits, I know you care a great deal for him. He's been around people twice even three times his age basically all his life. He'll have the chance to be around people his own age and at the same time possibly bring some talent to the Survey Corps. We don't even have another expedition outside the walls for the next six months so it's not like he's really needed at the moment.

He's just training or trying to hit on Petra. He's what we need Levi." He finished.

As much as Levi hated to admit it, Erwin was right. The boy had a natural talent to befriend anyone and was really good at training soldiers. He even saw a huge improvement in Oluo who was often seen as the weakest member of his team.

Sighing he spoke up. "Fine, but I'll tell you right now he won't be happy about it. His mind is set on exploring the outside walls and telling him that he's going to the academy will no doubt cause him to rant at me."

"Tell him it's just for a few months, he'll be back on expeditions with us in no time at all. Tell him if he does well with the recruits we'll consider his ramen request."

Having nothing more to say Levi stood up and headed out the door. He knew that he was going to be getting a headache tomorrow. Once he closed the door Erwin put all the files away and stared out the window.

Hopefully this would bring in the power needed to truly see what was beyond the walls. They have been living in captivity for far too long.

The following day the sound of rope being pulled back and forth was heard throughout the woods. That and the sound of a blade cutting through pieces of wood and cloth. The cause for this, was one blond spiky haired boy dashing through the forest using 3d maneuvering gear.

"AHH" He yelled as he came down from the air and struck a dummy titan in the nape before catapulting from one target to the next. This continued for thirty more seconds before thirteen dummies were cut down and hit the forest floor.

Landing he pulled out his watch and checked the time. "Damn, missed my record by a second." The boy in question was of average height. He was about 5'8 and unlike the rest of the soldiers he wore something a little different. He wore the same bottoms as everyone else, though he refused to wear what he called 'that brown skirt' that everyone had around the waist.

He also wore a simple short sleeve black shirt with the Survey Corps crest on the back and didn't wear the jacket. Levi would have beaten him for his defiance but Erwin had said it was fine. Erwin babied the boy too much in Levi's opinion.

The sound of footsteps drew his attention to the left. Oluo walked into the clearing and inspected the damage. "This is getting a little easy for you don't you think?" He asked.

"Yeah, nothing beats fighting a real titan though. Right now I'm just trying to improve my agility and speed. So what's up you need something?"

"Yeah, Captain Levi wants you to meet him in his office right now, and he looks pissed." Oluo comments remembering the look on their captain's face.

The boy scoffs at that. "He always looks pissed; he even looks like that when he's happy. So what happened? Someone leave bread crumbs on the floor?" he laughed. it never ceased to amaze Oluo how he spoke both to and about their captain, though it shouldn't be that surprising considering who he was.

"I don't know but he just said to get there quickly, he doesn't like to be kept waiting." He comments.

Running a hand through his hair the boy sighs and takes off his equipment. "Alright, I'm going. You should practice for now, try and beat my time if you can." He challenged with a smirk. Oluo returned the gesture and headed for the trees.

"Alright, let's see what the captain wants this time." He said before walking away.

It took him twenty minutes to reach Levi's office. He knocked twice before entering without even waiting to be told to do so. As he entered he was met with a glare by the black haired man.

"Haven't I told you time and time again to knock before you come here?" He asked rhetorically knowing damn well the boy knew but didn't just to piss him off.

"Oluo told me you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, sit down. Erwin has an important mission he wants you to do." That got his attention. Seeing that he was paying attention Levi prepared himself for the inevitable headache.

"You're going to be assisting Shadis teaching the 104th training corps."

"What?! Why the hell would I do that?" He yelled "Shadis losing his touch or something? I've got better things to do than to help some kids."

Levi wanted to point out that they were pretty much his age but decided not to waste his breath.

"I'm a key member of this team you know it. We can't have me leaving to train some kids."

"I agree with you. However, if you don't then we'll have no one good enough to join us and the Survey Corps will be disbanded within the year. Is that what you want? If you do this and bring us some potential, we will have the power to see beyond the walls. Isn't that what you want? Besides, you won't be missing anything. We don't have another expedition for another six months." Levi asked knowing he had him. Seeing he had nothing to say he settled for scoffing and looking aside.

"Tsk. Fine when do I leave?" He asked unhappily.

"Tomorrow morning"

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, you're required to wear the scouting cloak when you arrive. Once Shadis introduces you as his assistant you can remove it or wear it as you please. Now go get your things." He ordered.

The blond stood up and headed out the door but before he could walk out Levi actually did have one last thing to say. "Also, they're an odd bunch so you're going to have your work cut out for you."

Nodding he walked out.

He headed to his room to collect his things, not that he had much. All he really packed up was extra uniforms, so in this case the bottoms along with black Survey Corps shirts. Soon after he was done he went to meet his team mates and say his goodbyes.

The following day came all too quick. The trip to the 104th training corps training ground didn't take long to reach. Though he was unhappy about his situation he understood why he was here, it would suck if the Survey Corps had to be disbanded and he had to go somewhere else. Imagine if he had to go to the military police. He shuddered at the thought. The military police were a bunch of pansies in his opinion.

The carriage he was riding in came to a halt and he knew that he was there. Stepping out he noticed the male and female barracks in the distance as well as the forest where the recruits most likely practice using their 3DMG.

"So you finally made it." Said a voice from besides him. Turning, he saw a bald headed man, with a slightly tan complexion and prominent wrinkles on his forehead. His most notable features are dark circles around his eyes which make him appear more imposing and frightening. Though it also made it look like he hadn't slept in quite some time.

"Good to see you Shadis, how's the training going?" He asked being polite as he didn't want to look bad.

"Terrible, some of these brats don't take training seriously enough and they'll end up being Titan food the moment they leave the walls for the first time. Come on, I'll tell you more in my office." Shadis begins walking away in the direction of a lone building near the cafeteria.

Not wanting to be left behind he followed suit and the carriage took off. He was now an assistant instructor. The man's office was bare and he had multiple maps of what he recognized to be terrain outside the walls.

The sound of papers being put on the desk brought his attention back to the matter at hand. 

"These are files on most of the cadets still here. Some have already dropped out and it's looking like more will be leaving soon. Currently even the top ten are slacking." He stated

"Yeah, Captain Levi showed me some of these before I came here. Honestly I'm kind of scared for humanity right now if this is what's going to be joining the ranks."

"With good reason, I've taught many great soldiers but this batch seems to be uninterested. I've heard talk that most want to get a spot in the military police to get access to wall Sina. Disgraceful if you ask me." Shadis said.

"Agreed, but there's only so much a piece of paper can tell us. Let's go see what we're working with." The boy said. Shadis nodded, before he left the room though, he pulled something out of a drawer and walked over to the training field. The walk was silent as he observed everything around him since he was going to be there for a little while.

Shadis stopped and turned to him. "I want you to start by evaluating them. They don't know that you're coming, take off the scouting cloak and put one of these on." He said handing him a light brown shirt.

"They don't know every single cadet so you'll just be another one of them. They're currently training in hand to hand combat. The objective is to disarm your opponent who's wielding a wooden knife. Pick one and tell me what you think." He ordered.

Nodding he put the shirt over his black scouting legion one and walked onto the field. He shook his head as he saw one guy doing some bad imitation of kung Fu moves while even making the sound effects. He saw others not even trying to fight but just half ass swings.

" _Dear god these kids are going to be killed if they keep this up._ " A loud thump drew his attention. Two were actually training, though one looked bored out of her mind and the other groaning in pain on the ground.

The boy on the ground had short dark hair and furrowed eyebrows. He didn't know if it was because he was angry or in pain. He wore brown pants with a light green shirt that had string tassels at the collar. He also had on the regular brown boots.

The girl who looked bored has short blond hair tied into a bun with two bangs hanging down her face. The right one partially covering her right eye. She wears a hooded sweatshirt underneath a jacket accompanied by dark gray pants and brown boots. He didn't know how long he had been staring at her but he knew he'd been caught when she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Is there something you want?" She asked in a both monotone and angry voice at once. The boy must have noticed him for the first time since he looked at him wide eyed, obviously not knowing he had been there. Thinking of something on the fly he spoke.

"Yeah, I don't have a partner for this and Shadis said if I didn't get it together he'd kick my ass. So would one of you mind training with me just until he goes away?" He asked.

"Sure." Said the dark haired boy. "I haven't seen you before I'm Eren Yeager and this is Annie Leonhardt." He said extending his hand. Returning the handshake, he said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" the now named Naruto got into position as the boy got the knife and ran at him. The whole time Annie looked on as if this wasn't worth her time.

Eren ran at him and swung. Naruto waited until the last possible minute and quickly grabbed his hand and redirected the swing. Using the boy's energy against him he brought his leg up and kicked the boy in the stomach.

Eren's eyes widened as he doubled over from the kick. Naruto then proceeded to give the boy a quick hit to the back dropping him in the process.

" _Damn, he hits harder than Annie."_ He thought.

Some of the other people stopped what they were doing as they had witnessed what went down.

Looking over at Annie he said "So how about you?" he picked up the knife and handed it to her. Before she could say anything a new voice spoke out.

"If you wish to fight someone I'll be your opponent."

"No, Mikasa. Leave it alone." Eren said as he stood back up. "I underestimated him, I thought that my training with Annie would have me prepared for anyone here but I was wrong, that was my fault. Besides that, was totally awesome." He said

Naruto sweat dropped at the boy, apparently he thought that being dropped was awesome. Though he gave him credit for owning up to the fact that he was over confident.

Turning to the now dubbed Mikasa he said. "No. I'm not interested in you at the moment perhaps later." Then turned back to Annie whose face had not changed. If she was impressed by what had happened she didn't show it. She grabbed the knife and threw it aside. The whole time no one noticed Shadis watching from a distance.

She raised her fists up close to her face and got in position. Naruto smirked and got into a similar position, though his body was turned a bit more than Annie's was. Seeing as she wasn't moving he ran forward and threw a straight right. She blocked and threw a kick at his shin.

He jumped avoiding the attack and got back into position. She narrowed her eyes and threw two jabs which he deflected. Moving quicker than what she thought possible he did a spin kick aimed at her head which she blocked with her forearm.

This was the first time she made a face as it scrunched in pain. Quicker than she could react he swept her feet with his other foot after gaining balance and dropped her. He didn't capitalize and got back.

Those in the crowed were stunned that Annie had been dropped by some nobody. She got up and moved some of her hair aside and ran at him again. She threw all sorts of combinations, he simply weaved through them or deflected them. This was the first time someone could actually hold their own against her.

" _She's good, but not good enough_ " He thought to himself.

Seeing an opening during one of her straight right hands he threw a left uppercut which connected, followed by a quick palm to the solar plexus before once again sweeping her down.

This time though he got on top of her with his fist cocked back in position to finish the fight when the sound of clapping brought everyone's attention back. Keith Shadis was walking towards them clapping slowly. Most cadets scared because they had been watching the fight rather than training.

"That's enough Naruto." He said confusing the other students. It seemed like he was expecting this. Naruto got up and extended a hand to the girl which she didn't take. She just got up and dusted herself off.

Eren once again looked wide eyed as he saw someone take down Annie.

"Everybody listen up!" He roared "from today on I'll be having an assistant instructor to assist me teaching you maggots. This Here is Naruto Uzumaki, member of the Special Operations Unit of the Survey Corps under Captain Levi." He announced.

Now that shocked everyone, this boy who couldn't be much older than them was already a scout member and a part of an elite squad. A hand went up from the crowd. A small blond boy had a question.

"What is it Arlert?" Shadis asked

"How old is he? And how is he able to be an instructor at the same age as us?" He asked genuinely curious.

"I'm sixteen and as for how, I was trained by Levi at a young age and was recommended by both him and Commander Erwin Smith." He answered.

"You've known Captain Levi for that long?" A random kid said.

"Yeah, my whole life. He's my uncle after all." He replied with a smile.

 **So that's where I'll end this chapter. Now if any of you write you know that there's times where you get an idea and you just have to get it down. Whether it's good or not is a different story but I got this idea early on and I had to write it. I'll leave it up to you if you want me to continue or not.**

 **In this story Naruto will have no powers. No Titan abilities or Chakra. He'll be like a younger version of Levi so basically just a ridiculously strong human. If I continue I'll explain his backstory and I'll be going through only some cannon as I do want to get to the recent stuff.**

 **If you haven't read the latest chapters, please catch up as some crazy revelations have been revealed about the outside world which I think I can do a lot with. Anyways tell me what you think. Good, Bad, Trash? Let me know. Anyways if you have any suggestions feel free to PM me or leave it in a review. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo. So if it wasn't obvious by now this is not an actual update. Not to the story anyways. I wanted to let you guys know that as I was trying to update this story I just couldn't think of where I wanted to take this story. I went back and re read it myself and just couldn't make a decent outline to go off of. Even now I think the premise of him being related to Levi hasn't been done, though I could be wrong. I really want to continue it as I've been catching up on the mange and gotten some muse back.**

 **Anyways I've decided that I will try and rewrite this story, perhaps this time I'm going to start it a little further ahead in the story as opposed to the very beginning with them being cadets.**

 **Now, I'll be the first to admit I'm no expert in the attack on titan world so I'd like to know if any of you readers would like to help me bounce around ideas for the rewrite. I'm not ashamed to ask for help when I need it. If any of you guys wanna help me write the story by pitching suggestions that'd be greatly appreciated. Of course the premise of him being related to Levi will stay the same.**

 **I'll leave this update here for a while to see what the responses are and go from there. Anyways once everythings been decided I'll post a followup and then another once the new story has been written.**

 **So if you guys have ideas at the ready feel free to PM me. Later.**


End file.
